1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for coupling bar members and board members of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical furniture includes a number of board members secured together by fastening means, such as screws, nails, bolts etc. For do-it-yourself furniture, a number of fastening means are required to be provided for securing the board members together. However, the board members may be easily broken by nails.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional coupling apparatuses of furniture.